


Good Morrow, Baltimore

by orphan_account



Category: Hairspray - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen, Good Morning Baltimore, History, Only Tangentially To Do With Hairspray But I Can't Find A Better Place To Host This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The culmination of the counterplot against the 1861 conspiracy to assassinate Abraham Lincoln, as narrated by Kate Warne.





	Good Morrow, Baltimore

**Author's Note:**

> I just read The Baltimore Plot, and this would not leave me alone until it was written.
> 
> For the sake of your sanity, please do not imagine Tracy's voice here.

O, o, o!  
Woke up today,  
Pressed by dismay as I seldom am.  
O, o, o,  
Naught but to wait, and, perhaps, in vain,  
The Harrisburg train.  
No word we desire.  
Have they cut all wires?  
And now Columbia averts her sight-  
But no, no:  
They've filled all request,  
And their signal declares ALL IS RIGHT!

Then on to Baltimore--  
To that berth that we must abhor:  
Gravest responsibility  
Wants our greatest facility.  
O men of Baltimore,  
That black welcome that you have in store,  
We know. May we on this night find  
Baltimore behind.

O, o, o,  
There is the man.  
Here Lincoln stands, Philadelphia.  
O, o, o,  
Draped though he is in a thick disguise,  
That fame, that sheer size--  
We have Lamon's gun,  
We have Pinkerton,  
But this is my part to adroitly play.  
Go, o, o,  
That he survive.  
When this account's writ, let it say:

Good evening, Baltimore,  
From the Head of the Ladies' Corps!  
The course is changed and the clutch is in,  
And the point-man is Hutcheson!  
First train to Baltimore--  
My poor brother requires the rear door,  
And save a fixed seating for three,  
Baltimore-D.C.

But I disembark  
_(Ah) (Ah)  
_Return to that lair  
_(Ah) (Ah)  
_To catch what alarms fly in the air.  
_(Ah) (Ah) (Ah) (Ah)  
_What tongues can have slipped? What new schemes may be?  
_(Now) (Now) (Now) (Now)  
_Does vengeance wait Pinkerton, Webster-- or me?  
_(He'll not reach D.C.!)_

Go, oh, oh,  
Into the night.  
All remains right, for a time, at least.  
Though, o, o,  
What a fine way for this year to start--  
\--It isn't yet March!--  
New York's man, DeVoe,  
May get the death-blow,  
And Heaven alone knows where all are borne,  
But know, oh:  
Where I'll be sent,  
Don't say you weren't properly Warned!

_(From Calvert! To Camden!  
_ _Eggs and arms readied this morn!)_

Good morrow, Baltimore:  
Despot's Boots have eschewed thy Shore!  
And such vigilance ever keep:  
Be it said that WE NEVER SLEEP.  
Good morrow, Baltimore!  
Though the welcome that you had in store  
Was certain to burnish your star...  
_(We raise aloft that Single Star--)  
_Baltimore, au revoir...  
_(The day is nigh-- Await the car--)  
_**Baltimore, au revoir!**


End file.
